Shadow Fox
by DestinyButterfly
Summary: Akemi Homura, the girl who tried her best to save Madoka, is now getting a new chance in life. She is now going to face new things that are different from what she usually experienced. How will she survive with new feelings and new things? Can she survive a sadistic baby or crazy loyal dogs? Most of all how can she survive the Baseball Freak? On a Hiatus! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KHR or Magical girl Madoka Magica. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

**{Akemi Homura}**

Walpugnist night wasn't easy to defeat, but I knew even with me alone, I couldn't do anything about it. I let the tears stream down my face as my soul gem was slowly being consumed by darkness. I was slowly losing hope and probably my sanity. I, Akemi Homura was a useless person anyways. I shut off all emotions, traveling through time and space trying to save ONE person. What do I do? I thought crying. I want a happy life, Madoka...Help.. That's when my soul gem broke, that's what I thought until I saw myself in a new area.

"Where am I?" I said out loud. I didn't understand why I was here, if my soul gem was broken, I would be a witch by now,right? Then there was a person who was right in front of me, I didn't know who this person was.

"Ah~! We finally met!" The person said with a bright smile. It was contagious, but I started to smile too. How long has it been since I last smiled? I locked up all the emotions so I could save Madoka.. The person smile never left her face and she soon touched my hand that held my soul gem. It suddenly turned into a necklace.

"I will give you a gift. Your suffering should end, I will give you a life to be reborned in. You will reborn as me!" She said. I looked at her with confusion, why would she do that, for a person like me?

"Why? Why do that for me?" I said to her. She looked me in the eye and gave me an answer that I will never forget.

"Because, I had a happy life, but for you, you lived in such a horrible world. Where you fight to survive, gambling your life, being consumed into darkness and then becoming a monster." She said to me with a sad smile." Ah, it's time to go! Take care of my older brother for me! You won't look like the family, but hey they'll love you! Good luck!"

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful,Iemitsu?" I opened my eyes to see a person I couldn't recognize before. The women was beautiful, she had auburn hair and brown eyes that was filled with happiness and adoration. Then there was the man right next to her he had blond hair and brown eyes.

"She is Nana. Oh her eye color is just so unique too!" He said. Is this my new family? Is this what the girl was talking about?

"Hmm..What should we name her?" My new mother said. My new father thought about that and smiled.

"How about Tsukino?" Dad said. Mom smiled and looked at me with a big smile.

"Her name is now Sawada Tsukino." And that was when my life started. I had to admit was hard being a baby. I was stuck inside a crib, but I had a older brother who is one year older than me. He is just like the sky, he smiles a lot. He's name is Tsunayoshi. I kinda admired Tsuna, he doesn't have trouble smiling. But he's a clutz.

I felt different in this family, I was really smart and looked nothing like everyone in the family. I looked the same from my past life, but the ony thing that was different was the fact that I didn't have trouble smiling or showing my emotions.

I got back my soul gem when it was my second birthday. Tsuna and mom went out shopping while I decided to take a nap. Of course dad was home and he was pratically cooing over me. Saying all these stuff like,'You're to cute!' or 'Say you love Papa!' It was creepy. I kinda stared at him and giggled at his reactions. I get crushed into hugs alot by him, but then mom and Tsuna came back home. I walked towards the door.

"Tadaima!" They both said. I smiled and hugged Tsuna. It was strange, I felt so out of character, but I felt..better.

"Okairie!" I said cutely. Tsuna smiled and started talking about his shopping trip and then we had to blow the cake. Then Tsuna walked towards one of his shopping bags and got something out. I felt the pull and the completness all over again when he showed me the box.

"Happy birthday! Tsuki!" Tsuna said. I smiled and jumped up in the air.

"Thank you, Big brother!" I said. I opened the boxs only to see my soul gem in a necklace formation. I stared at it and remembered all the hard memories..I took a breath and put it on with a big smile on my face. I loved this necklace! After put it on, I fliped my long short hair. The day went by, but when I went to bed I looked at the necklace. I tapped on it and what surprised me was pictures showed out of it.

"Happy birthday Homura! We miss you, but I'm sure you will enjoy this present the most. The next year we will give you another one connecting to this necklace. Remember these days when we ate at Mami's house and everyone was so happy? Yeah those were the days! Happy birthday we hope you are enjoying your new life.

\- Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka"

I teared up seeing all these memories. Yes these were the memories of the first world, before I became a magical girl. Before all these horrible things started to happen. I looked down on my clothes only to see my magical girl outfit. Probably an extra, but it looked like a regular school girl clothing, but it was good for trainning I guess. I'll do that when I get older. I watched the pictures all over and saw all of them until I got tired. I tapped on it and everything went back into the necklace even my clothes. I laughed and looked out the window.

"I miss you guys. I hope I can see you all again. Thanks for the great birthday present, we are all best friends right?" I said and went to sleep.

* * *

**{Third Person} {Year 3}**

Our main protagist sat in the living room reading a book. She felt like something was going to happen today, but she doesn't know what it was. Tsukino was really smart, she was able to read a lot of hard books for her age. Compare to her older brother he is clumsy and well not really that smart as she was. But they were really young, so that shouldn't count just yet. Today her father is bringing someone home from work and she and Tsuna will be able to meet him. So both Tsuna and Tsukino sat next to each other enjoying each others company. She read and talked to Tsuna at the same time. Call that multi-tasking.

"Tsuna! Tsunkino! Nana! I'm home!" Their dad said. Tsuna walked towards the door while Tsukino put down her book. She followed silently while Tsuna was very shy. He walked besides her while Tsukino didn't mind.

"Hello, my name is Timoteo, nice to meet you two." Timoteo said kindly. Tsuna smiled shyly while Tsukino smiled. The two adults decided to have a conversation while the two children played outside.

It was mostly Tsuna not catching the ball that made Tsukino have to roll it instead. No matter how many times she tried to find a better way to have him catch the ball, he still can't catch the ball. But she ended up rolling it to far making the ball go over to the gate. What was by the gate was a dog, the dog barked at Tsuna while Tsukino was running over to Tsuna. In the end they both ended up freaking out. That dog was scary in the two's point of view. Tsuna ended up crying while Tsukino was trying her best to scare the dog. Their dad came over to comfort Tsuna and Tsukino, mostly Tsuna. Tsukino was shivering and was tramautized. _Forever scared of dogs. I remembered one time when I was fighting a witch a dog scared the hell out of me! _Tsukino thought. Shuddering at the memory all together. She watched Timoteo go up to Tsuna with a flame in his hand and Tsuna ended up falling asleep. Then he looked at Tsukino, with a sad smile.

"You both have such horrible fates..Tsukino, protect your older brother ok?" He said to Tsukino. Tsukino shook her head and walked with them. Timoteo went up to Iemitsu with a sad face.

"Your son will end up being a canidate for Vongola..All I can do is seal his flames so nothing bad will happen. Along with his memories of me." He said. Iemitsu was upset and then looked up to Timoteo.

"What about my daughter?" Iemistu asked. The girl wasn't listening to their conversation instead she was more interested with her necklace. A sad smile filling into her heart. When Timoteo looked at her, he saw a white flame. A rare flame, more rare than a sky flame. It was the snow flame, her fate was exactly like Tsuna's, she will be involved with the mafia.

"She will also be involved..She has the snow flame making her fully inside the mafia." He looked at Iemitsu, but looked at the girl again as she was crying. No one was able to hear the one word that she repeated all the time. Only Timoteo was able to hear it.

"..Madoka.." In the end she collasped from a fever. Timoteo looked at the two children as the two parents had to put them into bed. He was confused on why she said a name that he haven't heard of before. But all he knew was in the end, those two will have a horrible fate..

* * *

**Review and tell me what I need to improve on~. I think this is actually a great cross over in my opinion. ouo". Thanks for reading! **

**-DsStarlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KHR or Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Tsukino Sawada}

I have to admit life was much better than ever. Everything was different from what I usually experienced. There's no such things has witches, there's no Kyubey either. Everything was so much peaceful..Well if you don't count the demon prefect in Namimori Middle school, then we would have normal. I was already in middle school along with Tsuna, I was suppose to be in 6th grade, but instead I skipped a grade just to be with my older brother. I had to admit, technology isn't something I was so use too. It's very different, but I believed that in my world technology was already too advance.

Dad left us when Tsuna was 6 and I was 5. I wasn't expecting him to leave just for work, he was here when we were born till we were 5 or 6 years old. So the daily mornings were normal, I think. I wake up really early and get ready before Tsuna. Usually I wake him up when I'm done, but maybe we wouldn't be late if I wake him up right now.

"Tsuna-nii, wake up!" I said, shaking the bed. He just groaned and rolled over. I sighed. This boy will be the death of me. I thought. I decided to pull the sheets off and open up the windows.

"Wake up, or else we will be late." I said walking out the door once Tsuna fell off the bed.

"HIIIEE!" A loud high pitch shriek came from my brother. I sighed, I am going to literally give up on ever waking him up. I got ready within 5 minutes and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Mama!" I said with a smile. Mama looked back and smiled. Something about that smile makes me worried. I looked at her suspiscously.

"Mama, did something happen?" I said. She flinched and shook her head.

"No, nothing happened." She said while preparing the food. I knew she was lying. I stared at her again, but then Tsuna came down the stairs. I stiffed a laugh.

"Calm down we have about 30 more minutes." I said calmly eating my food. Tsuna sighed and he relaxed. Then mama was all happy and decided to let out what she find out.

"Tsu-kun, Tski-kun, I got a flyer for a home tutor! It's for the both of you!" She said so happily. Tsuna fell off his chair, while I just stayed quiet.

"Mama are you sure it's for us both? I think I don't need a home tutor." I said. Mama nodded her head. Then the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" I said. I opened the door to see a baby with a yellow pacifier. The baby was wearing a suit and a feora with a green lizard on top of his hat.

"Ciaosu!" The baby said. I squat down and looked at the baby.

"Are you lost?" I said. I felt my soul gem burn and it was glowing. I look down at it and saw the pacifier from the baby glow too.I looked at his, is this...a..? I thought. I glared at the baby and got up.

"Tsuki, who's at the door?" Tsuna asked me. I just sighed at the pain and at the memories.

"There's a little boy at the door. I think he's lost." I said. Tsuna sighed too with an awkward smile along with it.

"I am not lost, I am the home tutor, Reborn!" Reborn said. I sweat dropped, Must be one hella of a smart baby. I thought. I don't know if Reborn was able to read my thoughts, but he glared at me. Old habits die hard because I hate backing down from a challenge. I glared back at him. Damn. Sakura Kyouko is giving me one of her habits. I groaned mentally. Then Tsuna went up to his room while Reborn told me to follow.

"I am the number one hit-man,Reborn. I am here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi to become Vongola Decimo." Reborn said seriously. I just shook my head and tried to walk away.

"I am also here to train Sawada Tsukino to become one of Tsunayoshi's snow guardian." He said as he pointed a gun at me. I turned around and looked back at him.

"Tsuna, we're going to be late. Lets go." I said. I didn't care about all that in my opinion. I had my adventures, but really I don't care what ever that baby was. Maybe habit dies hard, but I don't care about anything. This is my new life, I should be living it to the fullest, not dying or being immortal like I was before. In the end Reborn followed both me and Tsuna to school. We just had to bumped into Sasagawa Kyoko. She was an angel, and she reminded me a lot of how Madoka acts. But more...I don't even know. But sometimes I feel like she is Madoka, but at the same time she isn't. I sighed when I saw my brother get all fluster when Kyoko started talking about Reborn.

Reborn started to say how he was in the mafia and such. I don't really care about that stuff. It was just the babies delusional thinking. I ended up tapping my foot on the ground waiting Tsuna to finish. We went to school, but this day was just not for Tsuna I guess.

* * *

Tsuna ended up confessing to Kyoko..in his underwear. I face palmed at this and just helped him with another pair of clothes after that.

"Reborn told me to die! And shot me with the gun. Then I went all like that!" Tsuna explained. I was literally laughing at how Tsuna sounded like. He was panicking because I had that disgusted look on my face. I ended up bursting into a line of giggles.

"It's fine. I believe you..well partially." I muttered the last part. Tsuna sighed with relief.

_It was already the beginning of everything._

* * *

**Two chapters in one day~. How was the story? Does it even makes sense? I feel like Homura is so OOC. To the extreme OCC. LOL Anyways please Review and please tell me what doesn't make sense! I have bad grammar, so please tell me how to fix it! Thanks for reading everyone~.**

**-DsStarlight signing out.**


End file.
